So Much for Happy Endings
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Darcy has always been apart from her sisters. But when a dark stranger strides into her life, could this be the start of a rebellion?
1. Prologue - Childhood sucks

Darcy watched from the corner of the room as her sister, Icy went up to her mother, who was beaming with pride. Icy wore a smug smile as she turned to Darcy. Raising her hands, an icy cold swept through the room, as shards of ice collected above her head. Scanning the room, Icy's gaze locked onto Darcy's. Scrabbling to get up, in her haste, Darcy fell over her untied shoe laces, clattering onto the black and white tiled floor.

"Ice Blast!" Icy shouted, throwing the crystallised sphere in Darcy's direction.

She cowered behind her hands, but felt nothing. Peering between her fingers and adjusting her glasses, she saw Maisy, her stuffed black cat, frozen solid, glassy eyes staring into space, unseeing. She let out a high pitched scream.

"ICY!" She howled. " Turn her back!"

Icy just stood in the middle of the room, giggling. "Oh, grow up sister. It's just a pathetic stuffed toy."

Darcy's bottom lip quavered, but she couldn't cry. Her parents already thought she was weak enough, why give them the satisfaction of knowing they're right? "Mum, make her turn Maisy back. MAKE HER! That's not _fair _mum, it just isn't fair!" Darcy yelled at the top of her voice.

"Oh, do shut up Darcy." Her mum snapped. "The ice will melt, your sister isn't _that _strong. Although with a blast like that, and at such a young age, she will be soon!" She clapped her hands at Icy. "Besides, your nine, Darcy. Icy and Stormy threw away their stupid toys when they were 6, why can't you? Can't you just be more like your sisters?"

Darcy was fed up of hearing that. Besides, that 'stupid toy'? Had a lot of value...to her. Her grandma had given it to her when it was confirmed that yet another witch had been born into the family, giving her parents a trio. It was grandma's little joke, after living on earth for 20 years, using the superstition of black witches cats, and giving it to the youngest little witch, even if it was only by a few hours. That cat meant the world to Darcy, as her grandma was the only one who had ever seen her as she really was, as a unique being, without constantly comparing her to her sisters. Darcy spent her life in their shadow, but her grandmother always managed to shed some light onto her pathetic existence. When she'd died, Darcy spent weeks bawling, and even went 5 days without food, water or sleep. Her parents had hardly seemed to notice, and if they did, they showed no signs of caring. Darcy was just an outcast, something they could do without. Her sisters had both shown signs of power from the age of 5, emitting sparks from the tips of their fingers, accidentally freezing something in Icy's case, or electrocuting someone where Stormy was concerned. Yet Darcy never had found her power inside herself. It took time, her grandma always told her, the longer it takes to appear, the stronger and more powerful it will be. Yet her parents told her she was weak, and tried to threaten it out of her, telling her that she'd be out on the streets if her powers were useless, or if she waited any longer to prove her worth they'd send her to Alfea, where even the fairies will laugh at her. Her parents were proud of Stormy and Icy, yet they felt nothing for Darcy.

"Oh, cheer up Darcy." Icy soothed.

Darcy felt her coming in for the kill. With clenched little fists, she waited for the bite.

"If you want, I can freeze you too, so at least you know that _something_ in this world is like you, worthless and defenceless. But don't worry, you can watch and learn from me and Stormy...I mean watch and _wish _that you were as talented as us." Icy smirked and Darcy knew that she may not possess magic as of yet, but she wanted to give her sister a good hard punch, right in her ugly face.

Her family fell about laughing at Icy's 'joke'. A bolt of lightning slipped from Stormy's finger, smashing the black iron chandelier that hung above them. Everyone laughed harder. Darcy felt tears sting her eyes, and picked up the lump of ice that sealed her beloved cat. Wincing under its weight, she staggered to the stairs, and began to climb, no one noticing her exit, except maybe for Stormy, who let out another 'accidental' crack of purple lightning, which fried Darcy's hair, leaving it sticking up at odd angles as she disappeared into her attic bedroom.


	2. First Impressions are Everything

"DARCY!" Her sister yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Which one? She couldn't tell. When they were angry, they both sounded the exact same, like a moody hippo that had seen someone wander onto its territory.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Darcy grumbled, more to herself than her sister.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN THESE STAIRS _RIGHT NOW!" _

Definitely Stormy. The shouting was followed by a small crackle, Stormy's way of showing everyone that she was _really _angry. But...late for what? Lazily pulling on her bootleg purple trousers and crop-top, her eyes fell on to a sheet of card on her bedside locker. It had a little black seal at the bottom...the seal of Cloudtower.

"_Shit." _She hissed through her teeth.

How could she have forgotten? Just last week her and her siblings, much to her mother's relief, had all been accepted to Cloudtower, the school for young witches. She had been given the lecture that it was a miracle she'd gotten in, because her powers over darkness had only developed fully about a year ago, and that if she blew it, she would be joining her father faster than she could run from her fate. Her dad had died just 3 years ago. Darcy couldn't say that she felt anything about it though. She'd been upset of course, but not as much as Icy. Darcy had just...never been close to him. He, like everyone else, had been ashamed of her. Even when her powers kicked in, powers of darkness, the one thing every witch craved and her parents loved more than anything else, they still didn't notice her. Now, shoving her books into her bag, she slipped her feet into her shoes and leapt down the stairs, applying her purple eye makeup as she went.

"Ugh, took you long enough." Icy spat, identical blue makeup surrounding her eyes.

Stormy also wore it, in a pinky purple shade. It was a kind of trait amongst the three.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I." She replied.

"Just our luck." Stormy muttered, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

Their mother had already left, saying she had no time to hang around for something worth less than the ground she was standing on. Surprisingly, her sisters had waited for her, but they were in no way happy that she had blown their ride.

"I just forgot, okay?" She tried.

Icy rounded on her. "You just 'forgot' the best thing that's ever happened to us? Do you even care?"

Darcy could have asked her the very same question...just, did she manage to forget _her. _Not replying, she watched as each sister flew out the door and rose into the sky. Walking out, she locked the front door and took off after them, heading towards Cloudtower. Who knew? Maybe this was when her life would actually begin? Maybe, now, she'd actually be noticed by _someone..._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Sitting in the main hall, more students filed in and took their seats. Darcy sat with her sisters, but as the room filled up, more and more strangers seemed to be pulled to Icy, everyone flocking to talk to her, or just get a look at her.

"See this, sisters? This is what it means to be popular." She smiled.

Stormy and Darcy exchanged glances. Even though they didn't get on the best, they both found Icy insufferable when she was rubbing her privileges in their faces. Both sat in silence, the rest of the hall falling into it as well as a woman in a long, deep red dress with full length blue sleeves entered and stood centre stage. Her purple hair eas piled on top of her head, and red makeup encircled both her eyes. Her skin had a greenish hue to it and a large white collar rose from her neck to the top of her head.

"Welcome, girls." She spoke in a strong voice, clasping her hands together. "Welcome to Cloudtower. I am Ms Griffin, your headmistress. To all of our new students, a very special welcome. You are all here because you have shown potential, but now, you must prove your worth, in front of me, and your fellow students."

Darcy's chest tightened. Prove her worth? How many times had she been told to do that? Her parents had been strict enough judges, but Ms Griffin?

"Would all freshmen please come to the front here."

Darcy and her sisters stood, along with a third of the other pupils. Icy and Stormy strode confidently down the steps, while Darcy followed awkwardly behind. Once everyone was stood in front of Griffin, she looked them all over.

"Anyone want to go first?"

Icy stepped forward and whispered over her shoulder, "I got this, sisters." Then she faced Ms Griffin and said loudly, "I'll go first."

"Alright then, show me what you can do." Griffin nodded and watched Icy walk right into the middle of the floor.

She looked around at everyone in the room, unphased by the hundreds of pairs of eyes, all on her. Icy kept that smile on her face, confident in her power. Her gaze rested on her fellow freshmen.

"Icicle Barrage!" She shouted, shooting icy arrows towards them.

Everyone gasped, as the attack hit them and their legs froze solid. Then, rolling her hand into a fist, the ice shattered into a million pieces, flying around the room. Defence spells lit up and bounced into action.

"Polar Rose!" Icy's defence was formed by ice shards that formed a rose shape around her, protecting her from her own spell.

Griffin frowned, concerned for her students' welfare. Their defences were brought down cautiously, but Icy wasn't finished. By the look on her face, Darcy could tell what was coming next. Icy again checked for a target. Fortunately, she decided to use the desk to the left of the hall.

"Iceberg!" A blast of snow rocketed towards the desk, whacking it full force. A white mist shrouded it from sight, and when it cleared, the desk was frozen inside a block of ice, jagged icicles sticking off where Icy had struck it.

Students were fishing in their bags, pulling out jumpers and cardigans, frost settling on the floor and their breath condensing in the suddenly chilly air. Griffin looked stunned, irritated and impressed.

"Well, Icy, you definitely _are _talented." She stated. "But, er, outside magic, yes?"

Icy smiled and nodded, stalking back to the crowd of freshmen. Darcy could just see Stormy bubbling up with fresh jealousy.

"I'll go next, Ms!" She shouted.

"Stormy." Griffin said, gesturing for her to come forward. "Icy's sister, am I right?"

Stormy just managed to push out a calm "Yes" with a sweet smile. If was obvious that being Icy's sister was NOT how she wanted to be remembered. She didn't need to worry. Spinning into the air, gaining speed as she went, she soon created a purply black tornado.

"Dark Cloud!" She cried.

Purple balls of electric energy pulsed out of the tornado, shattering the ice covering the desk. Slowing down, the tornado vanished.

"Hurricane Wave Storm!" The desk rose to the air, flying to the opposite side of the room.

Darcy noticed her hesitate. Knowing Stormy's magic, it was probably all too dangerous to use inside, deadly attack spells for which she needed an opponent. Looking down at Griffin, she floated mid-air, not doing anything.

"Outdoor magic?" She asked.

Stormy nodded, touching down and walking back to the crowd, her heels clopping on the stone wall.

"Strong magic Stormy. Well done." Griffin said. "Right, who's next?"

When no one stepped forward, Ms Griffin decided to choose someone. "Well, since we've already seen two of the Trix sisters, we might as well see all three. Darcy?"

Oh. My. God. No. Why her? And straight after a performance like that? Nervously, she stepped forward. Her sisters sniggered behind her. She couldn't blow this chance, her only chance. But then again, this was a school for dark arts. And she had powers over darkness. If Griffin was impressed with ice and thunder, Darcy's power should blow her away. Or so she hoped...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Standing there, with everyone watching her, was the worst possible time for her to mess up. She tried to think of an impressive spell to grab everyone's attention. Raising her hands strongly above her head, the ground started to crack.

"Shadow Hand!" A huge, claw like hand rose from the floor. It was a purply black colour with flashes of red.

Panicky, she realised there was no enemy to grab. So she came to the decision that it had to be the desk...again. The hand reached down, snatching it up, and catapulted it across the room. No one even seemed surprised. Frustrated, Darcy turned to her...party trick. It was something that usually impressed at least _someone._

"Web of _Confusion!" _

Even her words made everyone sit up. The air was filled with about 20 Darcys. All laughed at the same time. All moved in the same way.

All said together, "Icy, shoot. Try and find the real one."

"Big mistake, sister." She explained. "I'll find you, I live with you. Ice Spiral!"

Glowing green crystals formed in a ring around her, and fired towards one of the clones. The real Darcy was, in fact, on the other side of the room. The clone crackled, then disappeared. All laughed again. Icy's face grew dark.

"Freezer Berg!" She screamed, shooting balls of pale blue energy at the clones. Every time she hit one, it disappeared.

"That's enough, Icy." Griffin stopped the display. "Darcy, anything else?"

"Dark Hypnotic." She spoke calmly, purple waves spreading over the freshmen. Their eyes went white, the edges glowing softly with violet light. Their mouths fell open, as they stared at Darcy. Even Icy and Stormy had slipped under her control.

"Well, Darcy, I've seen enough." Griffin stated. She sounded disappointed. "Powers over darkness?"

Darcy nodded in defeat.

"I've never seen anything like it. I was told to watch you, that you were weak, but you are strong, Darcy. Those powers will take you far. Now, would you kindly release my students, so we can see what the others have to offer?" A smile crept over Griffin's face.

Darcy freed the pupils, smiling smugly at her sisters as they blinked, confused, and adjusted to their senses, which were in full swing again. _Am I still worthless now, sisters? _She sighed, looking to the heavens. _I hope I made you proud, Grandma._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Later that evening, the Trix were lounging on the beds in their room. The walls were bare and dull grey in colour. Whenever she moved just slightly, Darcy's bed creaked and groaned. She picked lazily at her deep purple nail varnish, the silence hurting her ears.

"Soooo..." She attempted conversation.

"What's to do?" Stormy grumbled.

"Exactly." Icy agreed. "It's about time we got out there, showed the world what the Trix can do!"

Darcy sat up. Where had this sudden fire risen from? "What?"

Icy gave her a withering look. "Oh _come on! _Don't you want to prove to everyone what you're made of? We can't stay here in this excuse of a school! We are worth so much more, Darcy."

Stormy rolled onto her side, grinning stupidly at Icy. Whatever her sister was planning, Darcy wanted no part in it. Icy had that wild flare in her eyes, and she knew that she was being lead in the wrong direction, or, she supposed, pulled in a new one. Either way, she had slipped under, like she was on a powerful drug. And once you get started, you can't quit...


End file.
